


Midnight Calls

by PintedPatrich



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintedPatrich/pseuds/PintedPatrich
Summary: Ludwig is kept awake by thoughts of a certain auburn haired man. As days goes by he's had enough, and decides to call four people for advice.They don't help as much as he thought they would.He manages anyways.





	Midnight Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an Animatic by Kami on YouTube ^^
> 
> This is my first Fanfic to post on Ao3 and honestly it's not one of my best (seriously I wrote this at like 1AM on a sudden impulse), but it's decent and the only one I finished...so hey I guess I'll share this with you all... 
> 
> I have more I'm still planning to write but it depends if this one does well or not haha ^^

Germany twirled the telephone wires around his fingers in anxious anticipation. 

Honestly, he doesn't even know why he's doing this; he feels like a _schoolgirl_ for god's sake — he's the nation of **Germany** he's supposed to be calm and collected for any situation—

But whatever kind of spell this Italian put on him made him lose all thoughts of logic and reason and left him a sleep deprived blushing mess. 

So that's exactly how he found himself calling four different people in the middle of the night and consulting them about his damn love problems, because after staying up for so many nights his desperation finally led him to this — and hell he even called **Romano** , if that doesn't scream desperate he doesn't know what does. 

(in the end the only piece of advice Romano gave him was an annoyed "if you want to woo my brother I suggest you don't call in the middle night you bastard! I'm trying to sleep!" but in a more aggressive and 'Romano' kind of way so it was a useless endeavor anyways) 

He called Japan too and the man encouraged him to go for it and gave him some pretty good advice. Austria because he's known Italy since he was a child; he was strangely sympathetic and Germany didn't really expect to get much from him but he did. The last person he called was Poland — he doesn't know why, but he went for it anyways. The man told him to — in his words — "get married already or like propose or something. The sexual tension between you two is frustrating us all" and that only proved to make Germany to be more pressured to do it. 

Still, in the end, none of it made any of the anxiety go away. 

So now he is left to stare longingly at the device he was holding, sometimes gazing at the numbers while somehow trying to persuade himself to actually start calling the man he was thinking about these past days. 

After much thought he made up his mind and turned the dial. 

The telephone started ringing and the German couldn't be any more anxious. 

After the 4th ring Ludwig started thinking about slamming the phone down and calling him another day. 

When the 5th ring sounded he swore he was having an aneurysm with how fast his heart was beating.

On the 6th he was just about to lose it when suddenly the ringing stopped and a second of silence replaced it. 

Germany held his breath. 

"Ciao?" the familiar voice of the cheery Italian called out from the other side. 

"Er— Hallo Italy?"

"Germany!" suddenly the voice seemed to be more awake "why are you calling so late at night?"

"Um, I just—" 

The German breathed in deeply. 

"I cant sleep and I just wanted to talk to you so... Uh...I understand if you were busy or something then I'll just hang up—"

Feliciano interrupted him with a small chuckle. 

"Si Germany I would love to talk to you! Don't worry I wasn't busy — well, I was sleeping if that counts..." he added that last thought in a mutter. 

"If you want to continue sleeping then I won't stop you." the German hesitantly replied. 

"No! No! I want this. Please, let's talk."

"R-Right..."

And they did, all throughout the night till their eyes gave out and slumbered with the other's voice still ringing in their ears. Surprisingly Germany fell asleep first, the deprivation of rest all those days before finally catching up to him. Italy fell asleep listening to his silent breathing (and occasionally snoring — Feliciano giggled at those) he could imagine that he was there with him and under the security of the covers and strong arms holding him. 

Both of them slept well that night.

\--

After some time, calling at night when one of them was away became some kind of a tradition for the two men. Both of them eager to find some way to somehow connect with the other. 

Germany never did tell Italy about the feelings he was harboring that night, but he thought it would be better if he would say it to him face to face.

Tell him that **he** was the reason he couldn't sleep

Tell him that he's been thinking of him each and every hour.

Tell him that, well—

He loves him. 

And the next time he wishes that he doesn't have to call him each night when they're away, because he so desperately wishes that he's always there in bed with him so he could finally **finally** utter these words.

End.


End file.
